C'est La Vie
by mademoiselle-jj1
Summary: The War is over, and the Death Eaters want revenge. What happens when eight Hogwarts students are sent to live in the US and attend a muggle high school, all to protect them? Well, it's certainly not their cup of tea. Non-canon pairings. M for language.
1. PrologueSummary

**(A/N): Hello my dear readers. This is just a little story that I came up with after a rather abstract dream I had (I won't go into details…it was a liiiittle awkward.) and I thought I'd bring it to life. Bear with me, because it's my first time writing a fic with an OC, so hopefully, everyone likes it. :) Sorry, it's only going to start out with a brief prologue instead of a detailed chapter. Get over it. :)**

**Please review. Whether you like it, hate it, or whatever, I need opinions. They inspire me to write! **

PROLOGUE

The war is over, the Dark Lord is dead, but the Death Eaters are still strong. They want revenge against the ones that turned against them or defeated them. Every student at Hogwarts was required to repeat their last year of school, seeing as the Carrows' were just sadistic Death Eaters determined on "cleaning out" the "bad blood". However, for eight students, they will have an entirely different experience…

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini are on the run. They've no choice other than to go into hiding, since both their families betrayed the Dark Lord. They have turned to the last place they ever thought they would. The muggle world.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley are too on the run. Their families uprooted, lives upturned, and things are about to get a lot more difficult. They join fellow students Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom, all of whom's lives are also in jeopardy. Little do they know they will soon be reunited with two of their enemies.

Popular, beautiful Ivory Louis has been assigned along with three of her friends, Leigh Bradlie, Andrea Haskins, and Christoph Toussaint, to guide eight foreign exchange students around the small city of Colonial Heights. These students have been away at a boarding school for the past 6 years of their lives, and after suffering some sort of huge tragedy, have come to attend Colonial Heights High School.

This is the story of these 12 students lives during their senior year of high school. A muggle high school in the States, no less. Shall we see how the wizards cope, and how the muggles will react to these strange students background?

**(A/N): I promise, cross my heart, that this story is a LOT better than this prologue. Chapter 2 is nearly done, and will go into a lot more detail. Be prepared for jealousy, romance, danger, and intense fighting. :) **

**I shall soon be posting pictures of the main OC, Ivory, so that she can be better imagined. I'm trying my best to get everything sorted out, but the story shall get going soon!**


	2. Le Premiere Jour

**(A/N): So here it is, the official Chapter 1! Now, I will be changing point of view from chapter to chapter, but that's because I think it will be funny to get Draco's opinion on the way the muggles do things. But yeah, here it is! Read and enjoy, and all reviews are appreciated. :)**

A rapping at the door woke me up. I slowly sat up, silently cursing the sun glaring through my window. It was too early, and I'm a morning person. The rapping noise sounded again, and I swung myself out from under the covers and dragged myself across the room and opened the door.

"Get up already, you lazy bum!" Leigh shouted in my face. Don't get me wrong, I loved the girl to death, but sometimes, she was just too much.

"I'm up, I'm up! Chill out." I said grouchily. I hadn't slept well, due to recurring nightmares. They weren't even that bad, just left me feeling guilty. Leigh bounded past me and jumped onto my bed, bouncing a couple times before coming to a stop. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and some knee high socks. Leigh shook her head as I put them on, because she hated my socks. Jealous.

"Must you wear those horrid things?" She asked exasperatedly. I just laughed and walked over to my closet. It was the exchange students first day, so I wanted to make a good impression. I grabbed my favorite top, made out of a faux silk material with a Victorian style neckline, ruffles and all. It was green, blue, and black, my three favorite colors, and form fitting. The loose sleeves toned down my muscular arms, from all my dance lessons, making me seem like an average teenage girl.

I was walking out of my spacious closet in my underwear and bra when I heard a giggle from the door. I jumped and ran back behind the door.

"Damn it, Andrea! Ever heard of knocking?" I wasn't mad, she had just scared the crap out of me. She threw her head back in a slient laugh and smirked.

"Knock, knock." She giggled. The three of us laughed and I pulled on my jeans and shirt. I opened the door to my bathroom, which held my rack of shoes.

"Ooh! Wear those black chunky heels!" Leigh squealed. She loved those shoes, but was jealous that they were too small for her.

"No, the black boots. They look Ah-mazing with that top." Andrea said matter-of-factly. I smiled and grabbed the heels, and sat down on the bed. I slid them on and stood up, towering over the other two girls. They nodded their approval and followed me into the bathroom.

It was a nice sized room, with a shower and whatnot, and also a large makeup mirror and vanity. I sat down and Leigh began brushing my hair while Andrea forced my eyes shut and did my makeup. They loved doing that. I felt my hair being curled and liquid eyeliner gracing my lids. I smiled, knowing that I was lucky to have these girls by my side.

Half and hour and 2 cans of hairspray later, I was ready. Not even looking in the mirror, I grabbed my purse, backpack, and black pea coat and was out the door. The other two were already getting into their cars, so I popped the trunk of my sliver Dodge Neon and dumped my backpack inside. I jumped inside and started it up, pulling away and headed towards the Old Brick House.

As we pulled up, I saw Cristoph's Mustang in the driveway, and him sitting on the porch talking with Hermione. Their body language definitely showed some flirting and I smiled to myself. They were cute together, and I'd heard nothing but good things about her. They started getting closer when a horn honked and they jumped apart. I looked in my rearview mirror and saw Leigh laughing her ass off. Cristoph merely flipped her off and followed Hermione, who had run into the house out of embarrassment.

Shaking my head, I got out of the car and started into the house. Once I reached the porch, I could hear yelling coming from upstairs. I ran up the incredibly long staircase, slipping at every turn, and heard a bang from the boys' room. I wrenched open the door, intending on shouting at the people in the room, but a flurry of movement as something was placed in pockets and others were pulled across the room.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I shrieked. I surveyed the damage, and it wasn't pretty. There were feathers everywhere from a torn pillow lying on the floor, and the contents of someone's trunk had been upturned. Harry, Ron, and Neville were busy cleaning up the mess, while Draco and Blaise had their backs to me. As I approached them, Draco turned and nearly ran slam into me.

"Oh, sorry. We didn't mean to make such a mess. Just a little…"he paused, glaring at the other three guys, "disagreement between friends."

"Well, next time I'm sure the neighbors would prefer a quieter disagreement." I said with a girlish giggle. Draco flushed faintly in response to my embarrassment, then grabbed his backpack and headed to the door.

"How are we getting to school, exactly?" he asked nervously. I figured it was just because it was his first day at a new school, in a new country. I mean, I can't even imagine how they all felt. Fitting in wasn't even an option. I knew the jerks at school would never give them a break, and the snobs would only talk to them to look "cool".

"Well, just meet everyone downstairs and we'll get you all settled." I said with a smile. The other boys nodded in agreement and followed Draco and Blaise down the stairs. The girls were already downstairs with Cristoph, Andrea, and Leigh, ready to go. They all looked nervous, except for Hermione. She looked especially eager, no doubt that Cristoph's hand in hers wasn't helping a little bit.

Today was going to be interesting…


End file.
